


Stranger in a Strange Land

by umakoo



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Klondike Gold Rush, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a big bear of a man. His shoulders alone seemed to take the space of two grown men where he was seated on his high stool, leaning against the counter. His long, blond hair was half-hidden under a black fur-felt Stetson, his face covered in thick, bushy bristles.</p><p> </p><p>Loki drew his hand back, and as if sensing his curious gaze, the man turned his head to glance over his shoulder. His blue eyes met Loki's from beneath the rim of his hat, and Loki felt his stomach jolt at the contact.</p><p> </p><p>Set during the Klondike Gold Rush in the late 19th century. Thor is a Norwegian prospector, Loki entertains at a saloon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mostly as PWP and I can't guarantee historical accuracy :P Many thanks to thorkizilla, womanaconda and schaudwen for beta.

Loki regarded his reflection in the cracked mirror of the vanity, straightening the ornate butterfly comb and the two red feathers in his hair as Molly tugged on the laces on his corset. He reached into a small lacquered box on the table to take out a black velvet choker and slipped the silver clasp into the tiny hoop at the nape of his neck. He ran the tips of his fingers along the white cameo that settled right below his Adam’s apple, his eyes fixed on the black frill that framed the edges of the corset around his nonexistent cleavage.

 

“Tighter,” Loki said, cringing as Molly yanked on the laces at his back, making it difficult for him to fill his lungs as the fabric grew tauter.

 

He had always had fine, elegant features, something he'd inherited from his late mother, but it was still as plain as day that Loki lacked the assets the girls working at the saloon used to lure in paying customers. Most of the prospectors that wandered into their house of ill-repute knew what Loki had underneath his skirts, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try and create the best illusion he could since it often meant getting more coin.

 

“I said _tighter_."

 

Molly shook her head, her brow creasing with worry. “Loki, darling, if I make it any tighter you'll pass out.”

 

Loki frowned at her patronizing tone. “I'll be fine,” he assured her, but Molly shook her head, crossing her arms over her ample bosom. “ _Do it_!” Loki banged his fist against the vanity, causing some of the half-empty perfume bottles to topple over.

 

Molly didn't even flinch, used to Loki's temper. She shot him a disapproving look through the mirror, but she did what he asked of her, pulling the laces as tight as they would go. Loki suppressed a pained whine when he felt the boning of the corset dig into his ribs. There was a heavy pressure around his flanks with each inhale, but Loki smiled as he saw the way the garment finally lifted his bust, just enough to give him the slightest bit of cleavage while trimming his waist into a delicate hourglass shape.

 

“That's better,” Loki panted, trying to adjust his breathing around the silky constrains. He arranged the frilly camisole he wore under the corset around his shoulders and brushed a bit of rouge to his ivory white cheeks before getting up to allow Molly to have her turn at the vanity.

  
   
A loud racket drew Loki's attention to the window of their dressing room and he watched through the frosty glass as two drunks wrestled down on the muddy street. The various accusations they yelled at each other made it obvious that the fight was about an unlucky game of cards.

 

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes; a similar brawl broke out almost every night in front of their establishment. He turned his gaze up to the starry canvas above the rickety houses that had sprawled along Main Street over the last two years, most of them saloons and dance halls instead of respectable businesses. It was the middle of the harsh Alaskan winter and the sky was ablaze with green and blue aurorae. The sight of the silky lights dancing above the snow-tipped mountains always stirred a strange longing for home in Loki’s heart. He'd been a child when his family had left Europe and sailed to the States, but he still remembered his home in the north and the long, cold winters of his childhood. Perhaps it was the reason why he felt a strange inner peace in the frozen wilds of Alaska, even in this miserable little boomtown.

 

The town only had one proper street and most of the people who walked down the muddy strip were just passing through on their way to the gold fields higher up north. But it was still better than Loki's old life in Seattle where he'd barely been able to feed himself, often forced to earn the money for his food with less than honorable means. Here he at least had a warm bed and a roof over his head.

 

Loki, like thousands of others, had packed his bags and used his last savings to get to Yukon when he'd seen the headlines in the newspapers about people striking gold in Klondike. His pockets had been nearly empty when he set off, and he'd run out of money long before he'd been able to make it to the gold fields. By the time he found out that every prospector was required to bring a year's worth of food with them to be permitted to cross the Canadian border, it had been too late to turn back. He could not even afford simple camping equipment or the necessary tools, and Loki's prospecting days were over before they even began.

 

He'd been out of luck and out of money with no way of getting back to Seattle, spending his final coins on watered-down whiskey in this very saloon when one of the patrons had begun to proposition Loki at the bar, complimenting his pretty face, offering to pay anything Loki asked for a roll in the sheets. The proprietor of the saloon, Mr. Watson, and Miss Kitty, who looked after the girls, had overheard the conversation, and before Loki even knew what had happened, he was wearing a dress, all dolled-up and part of the group of women who entertained the fortune hunters passing through the town.

 

Whoring himself to drunkards was hardly an ideal way to make a living, but it wasn't the first time Loki had sunk this low, and he did have a certain set of skills that kept him fed.  
 

 

The arrangement was supposed to be temporary and Loki still dreamed of going to Dawson City, but he'd been stuck in this miserable town of drunks and outlaws for almost two years now. He was always trying to save enough money to move on, hiding every cent he earned under a loose floor board in his room, seeing as the only bank in town got robbed at least once a month, but it was slow going when he had only a fraction of the customers Molly and the girls were able to lure in with their soft curves and teasing smiles.

 

“Come on, darlin’,” Molly said, deeming herself ready, “time to mine the pockets of our nightly customers.”

 

Loki wrapped a red feather boa Molly had been kind enough to borrow to him around his shoulders and followed her into the dimly lit corridor that housed all the bedrooms of their little whorehouse. Wally's familiar piano tunes reached their ears long before they stepped out into the main hall where men were already busy spending their hard-earned profits as if the gold in their pockets threatened to burn holes in them. The air was gray with tobacco and cigar smoke, and Loki didn’t think he’d ever get used to it, just like he would never get used to the stench of piss and disease on the streets.

 

He parted ways with Molly as she descended the stairs to join some of the girls already mingling down in the hall while Loki remained up on the second floor landing to survey the crowd. He leaned his gloved hands against the polished wood bannister, taking in the familiar faces seated at the round tables. It was the same old scene night after night: gambling and whiskey, groping hands and drunken brawls.

 

Loki’s brows drew together in a frown when his eyes landed on Milburn Jepson, hunched over the pool table as usual, a fat cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth. The ill-mannered swine often gave him trouble and Loki hoped he wouldn't have to hear any of the usual slurs as the evening grew older and Jepson more drunk.

 

Loki had always been something of an oddity at the Wild Buck Saloon and his services weren't requested by many. Miss Kitty insisted on him dressing as if he were one of the women, claiming it added to his  _special appeal_ , and Loki had to admit that he did quite enjoy how the soft petticoats and dresses felt against his skin. Few men ever welcomed his presence at their table, though they might later show up at his door upstairs for a quick tryst, willing to spend handsomely on Loki's attentions and secrecy. He'd had enough takers over the last eighteen months for Miss Kitty to keep him around, and as it often turned out, many of their patrons weren't so picky if they’d had enough drink to blur their senses when none of the women were available to keep them company.  
 

Loki's mood soured when he saw that none of his regular customers were among the patrons tonight. It had been a slow couple of weeks and his savings were beginning to run low again. There were a few unfamiliar faces at the bar, but it was always a risky thing to venture out to discover whether a newcomer would have an open mind or a deviant streak, or if they would laugh at Loki and call him a freak. Demeaning looks were a nightly occurrence and Loki had often been threatened with violence, but he never truly feared for his safety. He was more than capable of taking care of himself, having been on his own for most of his life, and the blade hidden in his boot was quick to find a target if any of the customers got rough on him.

 

Loki's gaze roamed across the bar as he assessed the three strangers at the counter. The first one was a miserable sight, and Loki could tell by his hunched shoulders and the tattered condition of his clothes that the man had most likely lost everything, which meant he was no use to him.

 

The next one counted his coins in plain sight, already too drunk to stay upright.  _Perfect_ , Loki thought, his red mouth splitting into a toothy grin. There was no better combination than young, naive and drunk. He took a deep breath, gasping as the corset restricted his inhale, the lack of air making his vision blur momentarily. He waited for the black dots that swam across his eyes to disappear before starting down the wooden stairs, about to lay his hand on the young man's shoulder when the sight of the third stranger at the bar made him stop dead in his tracks.

 

He was a big bear of a man. His shoulders alone seemed to take the space of two grown men where he was seated on his high stool, leaning against the counter. His long, blond hair was half-hidden under a black fur-felt Stetson, his face covered in thick, bushy bristles.

 

Loki drew his hand back, and as if sensing his curious gaze, the man turned his head to glance over his shoulder.

 

His blue eyes met Loki's from beneath the rim of his hat, and Loki felt his stomach jolt at the contact. The man was handsome in a rugged, earthy way, his rough, weather-beaten skin red from the cold bite of the winter night. His clothes were dirty and it looked like he hadn't bathed in a week, maybe longer, but the scruffy appearance did nothing to lessen his appeal in Loki's eyes.

 

He could usually tell by the way men looked at him whether or not they were interested in him or if he was in danger of being beaten up, and he braced himself for the moment of truth as the stranger looked Loki up and down, taking in the long line of his legs and the green chiffon dress that revealed the hem of his petticoat, leaving very little to the imagination. His gaze lingered on Loki's chest and the many glimmering sequins that lined his corset before climbing up the curve of his neck. He paused and blinked at the angular but delicate features Loki had enhanced with the cheap makeup he shared with Molly.

 

Loki met the man's gaze, ready to back away, but all he saw in his blue eyes was slight bewilderment and open curiosity.

 

Deeming the man a potential customer, Loki joined him at the bar, leaning his elbow against the stained and scratched wood of the counter. His excitement grew when he noticed the man was drinking actual whiskey and none of the cheap, watered-down rotgut, which most likely meant he had money to spend.

 

“It appears you have had some luck, prospector,” Loki cooed with a playful smile on his painted lips, his eyes flicking to the expensive drink as he twirled his feather boa in an enticing way.

 

The man emptied his tumbler of whiskey and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I guess you could say that." He had a mild air of arrogance about him, but the look in his eyes was soft, and playful like the smile on Loki's lips.

 

“Enough to buy me a drink?” Loki asked, easily slipping into his usual routine that often earned him a drink or two, sometimes even more.

 

The stranger regarded Loki for a moment, making a show of considering his request, until finally, his mouth quirked up and he beckoned Mr. Watson to come on over.

 

“Another whiskey for me and whatever the-” The man paused and glanced at Loki before continuing, “whatever the lady wants to drink.”

 

Loki felt himself blush, spots of color rising to his cheeks. Most of their customers didn't care enough to pretend he wasn't a man underneath his pretty outfits.

 

Mr. Watson rubbed at his mustache and as always, handed Loki a plain old sarsaparilla, wanting his workers to stay sober.

 

“You're new in town,” Loki said, sipping on his drink, “I haven't seen you around before.”

 

“I'm just passing through.”

 

“You and everyone else who ever set foot in this miserable town...” Loki sighed.

 

“I came down here to get some provisions. I’ve got to get to Dawson City before spring to take care of some business, but I've spent the last five month up at my claim and I’m running low on food,” the man said.

 

They had a short conversation about the news from the neighboring towns, and Loki took note of the man’s broken English, the accent in his voice familiar to him. He knew that word of the Yukon gold streams had traveled across the world and there were many people from foreign countries in Klondike in hopes of striking gold, but only a few of the prospectors passing through the town had been all the way from the frozen north.

 

“You're far from home,” Loki noted, switching to his native language, though his vocabulary was a little rusty after years of disuse.

 

The man's entire face lit up and he spun around in his high stool, a look of pleasant surprise spread across his features.

 

“It would seem I'm not the only one..."

 

They regarded each other for a while, a strange sense of kinship passing between them. Loki didn’t even know this man, but he felt a warm sensation of comfort bloom in his chest, knowing the two of them had something in common in this foreign land. He watched as the man reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a leather wallet to pay for their drinks. It was fat with documents and notes, and Loki’s brows arched up when he caught sight of the wad of dollar bills peeking out from the worn corner of the wallet.

 

He traced the rim of his bottle with his gloved finger. “I'm Loki.”

 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Loki,” the man nodded, tipping his hat. “Thor Odinson, at your service.”

 

Named after a god of their ancestors. How fitting, Loki mused, his eyes raking over Thor's strong arms and broad chest that even the thick coat could not conceal. His smile turned a touch slyer as he realized it must have been months since Thor had gotten laid.

 

If he played his cards right, Loki could strike the mother lode tonight, and the mere thought of having Thor between his sheets was enough to send his blood racing.

 

He reached up and brushed his gloved fingers over Thor's reddened cheek. “Would you care to take me for a spin on the dance floor?”

 

Thor glanced over his shoulder to where Molly was attempting to dance with one of the patrons, but the man was so drunk he could barely stay on his feet. He shook his head, looking a little awkward.

 

“I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer.” Loki's smile faltered a little at the rejection, but Thor removed his Stetson to run his fingers through his long, greasy mane. “I could use a bath, though.” His eyes flicked to the stairs that led up to the private rooms on the second floor. “Is that an option here?” he asked, his gaze briefly landing on Loki’s bosom, and Loki could tell Thor was asking for more than just a bath.

 

“Of course,” he nodded, trying to contain his excitement.   
 

 

As they climbed up the stairs, Loki made a little gesture with his eyes to let Molly know that the room they shared would be taken for the rest of the night. He urged Thor on with a gentle hand on his back and closed the door behind them, turning on the kerosene lamps on the walls and the nightstand, the small flames inside the blackened glass shades filling the room with soft golden light.

 

“This way,” Loki said, leading Thor into the dressing room that also doubled as their washing area and housed the large bathtub.

 

Thor didn't appear to be the least bit shy, already shrugging off his heavy coat, seemingly eager for his bath. Loki took the coat from him and set it neatly down on the velvet chaise lounge by the window, soon joined by Thor's moth eaten jumper and Stetson, both a little wet from the snow that had begun to fall in thick curtains outside.

 

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back,” Loki said, leaving Thor to remove his muddy knee-high boots as he hurried into the hallway to call for the young maid that took care of all their cleaning and washing and small errands.

 

He returned into the dressing room and turned his attention to Thor while the maid ran to and fro with buckets of steaming water to fill the tub. He helped Thor to shed his white long johns and matching undershirt, both of them so worn and threadbare that the fabric allowed Loki to have a glimpse of the rather impressive bulge between Thor's thighs.

 

He glanced up and they both smiled at each other, eyes full of eager anticipation. He could tell Thor was already getting excited from the simple feel of Loki's hands on his body, and he made sure his touch lingered on Thor's strong calves as he pulled off his patched up socks.

 

The girl finally finished filling the basin, and Loki's smile faltered as he tried to think of a way to bring up the fact that Thor needed to pay for the services before they could proceed.

 

Thor seemed to sense Loki's discomfort, looking a little abashed as he reached for the wallet in the pocket of his coat. “Begging your pardon,” he muttered, “I seem to have forgotten my manners, though who can blame me when the company is so alluring.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's sugary words, but he had to admit that such flattery was a welcome change to the usual drunken mumbling he had to put up with night after night.

 

Thor handed Loki three dollars, which was much more than the cost of a bath and a tumble in the sheets, but Loki was more than happy to accept Thor’s generosity.

 

He smirked and tucked the money safely into his camisole, giving Thor a small nod to show it was alright for him to remove the rest of his clothing. Loki went to fetch a small tray of oils and a clean washcloth from the vanity on the other side of the room, but he drank his fill of Thor's naked body through the reflection in the mirror, his smile growing hungry as he took in the massive arms and the thick bulk of his torso. He had to be one of the biggest men Loki had seen, his body strong and capable, his hands rough from physical labor.

 

Loki couldn’t wait to feel them all over his own body.

 

He continued to watch as Thor climbed into the basin, coils of arousal already tightening in his lower belly. He left the feather boa and his satin gloves on the table, doing a quick job of removing the butterfly comb and the red feathers from his hair and allowing his long black tresses to settle softly against his shoulders before joining Thor by the bathtub.

 

He set the tray of oils and soaps on a small stool and lifted his skirts as he knelt next to the basin. Thor was already submerged in the steaming water, his eyes closed and head leaned back against the sloping edge, his chest rising and falling in time with his relaxed breaths.

 

Loki smiled softly at the blissed-out expression on Thor's face, but he let out a small cough as the heat and the steam began to enhance the smell of dirt and oil on Thor's skin. The thick cigar smoke had covered it up before, but it was suddenly very obvious that Thor hadn't had a chance to bathe in a while.

 

Thor's eyes snapped open when Loki failed to hide his disgust as the ripe smell continued to assault his senses. He sat up in the bath, suddenly apologetic. “I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance to wash myself since I left my cabin two weeks ago. “I must stink like a rotten codfish.”

 

“It's quite alright,” Loki said politely, and he’d definitely had to entertain men who smelled far fouler than Thor, but he reached for one of the bottles on the tray and poured a liberal amount of scented oil into the water until the room was filled with a pleasant smell of lavender.

 

He held up a washcloth and a bar of soap. “Would you like me to bathe you?”

 

“If it's no trouble,” Thor said with a lazy grin, settling back down into the water.

 

“No trouble at all,” Loki smirked.  
 

 

The atmosphere in the room was relaxed as Loki washed Thor's muscled torso, and even the noises from downstairs didn't seem to bother Thor as he enjoyed Loki's hands on his soap-slick skin. There was a very tangible air of arousal between them, and Loki could only imagine what five months in the wilderness without proper human contact did to a man, but he wanted to take his time, drinking in the sight of Thor's golden skin as he ran the washcloth all over his arms and shoulders, not yet dipping below the surface.

 

They fell into a conversation about how Thor had ended up all the way in Klondike, still speaking in their native tongue as Thor seemed to lack the skills to hold a proper conversation in English. Thor told Loki of his family's fishery and how they had been forced to sell it after his father passed away just to make ends meet. The news of the gold rush had been too tempting to resist, and just like Loki, Thor had spent his last savings to journey across the Atlantic in hopes of becoming rich. But unlike Loki, it seemed Thor had actually managed to do it.

 

Loki gritted his teeth at the unfairness of it all. He tried to ask Thor about his claim, not really expecting an answer since Thor didn't appear to be naive enough or drunk enough to spill such secrets. And as expected, Thor merely smiled and changed the subject, telling Loki of the many hardships the prospectors faced in the gold fields, starting with the infamous Chilkoot Pass, a near vertical climb of 1500 icy steps through the Boundary Ranges. Many unlucky men who arrived to Yukon from warmer climates froze to death in the cold wilderness, but Thor came from a land where the arctic nights were as cold as they were long, and he’d known how to prepare himself from the harsh winters.

 

“Tell me, Loki, what brings you to this part of the world?” Thor asked after he was finished with his own tale.

 

Loki’s hands froze on Thor’s chest, taken aback by the question. None of his customers had ever cared to ask about his life. Most of them didn’t even bother to learn his name. “You really wish to know?”

 

“I do,” Thor nodded, the look in his eyes sincere.

 

Loki resumed his washing, telling Thor bits and pieces of his past, stories about his childhood in the small coastal village where he grew up, and the long voyage across the sea to the Land of Opportunity. Unfortunately, the life that awaited his family in the new world wasn't much better from the one they'd left behind, and Loki had been orphaned at the tender age of twelve, forced to fend for himself for the past ten years. He left out the most shameful chapters of his life, unwilling to share such dark memories with a stranger, even one as charming as Thor.

 

When it became obvious that Loki would not share any more tales, Thor scratched at his chin and asked Loki to help him trim his beard and whiskers.

 

Loki handed Thor a pair of scissors from the tray and held up a small mirror for him, watching as Thor began to cut off tufts of blond hair, revealing more of his jawline and cheeks each time he sank the scissors into the coarse bristles. When he was finally done trimming and combing his beard, Loki was surprised to see Thor was considerably younger than he'd thought. Most of his customers were in their late thirties and forties, some even older than that, but Thor couldn't be more than a few years older than Loki.

 

Delighted by this new discovery, Loki resumed the washing, using the bucket the girl had left by the basin to wet Thor's hair, soaping his scalp as efficiently as he could to get rid of grease and tangles. Thor began to let out quiet little sighs as Loki's fingers scrubbed his head, and Loki couldn't help but smile when the sighs turned into genuine moans.

 

“Feels good?”

 

“Feels divine,” Thor hummed.

 

Loki poured a few buckets of water on his head to rinse his hair, and Thor was still busy wiping the water out of his eyes when Loki grabbed the washcloth and finally ventured below the surface, dragging the cloth along Thor's thick, muscular thighs.

 

Thor jolted at the contact, his nostrils flaring as he exhaled through his nose. “Loki...” He gripped the edges of the basin, his eyes growing dark.

 

Loki grinned, pleased by Thor’s reaction. He'd been half-hard underneath his skirts from the moment he saw Thor undress, and as his fingers finally touched the warm column of flesh between Thor's thighs, he felt himself throb and leak inside the soft fabric of his knickers.

 

Thor’s lips parted in a low moan and his mouth fell open as Loki dropped the washcloth from his hand to reach for his cock.

 

“Loki, it's- it's been a while since I've-”

 

“Hush, let me take care of you, now,” Loki whispered, wrapping his long fingers around Thor's rapidly swelling cock.  
 

 

Loki was used to giving quick handjobs under table cloths or whenever the men he brought into his room were too drunk to perform, but he wanted to take his time with Thor. He gave a few experimental strokes, rolling back the silky foreskin and tracing his fingers across the bulbous head, loving the heat and weight of Thor's flesh in his palm. His cock, like everything else about him was big, and Loki could barely contain his sudden greed for it.

 

He'd always preferred the company of men, though he'd never really acted upon his desires, not until desperation drove him down a road where he had no other choice. Everything about Thor was overwhelmingly masculine, but Loki could tell there was also a touch of softness in him and it allowed him to lower his guard, something he rarely did around a customer.

 

  
Loki had barely even begun to move his hand, but already Thor's prick stood at attention in his grip. When he moved his fingers a little lower, Loki could feel the weight of his taut, heavy sac, and it was obvious that it really had been months since Thor had ventured out into civilization.

 

“I can make you spend right now,” Loki murmured, resuming his stroking. “Would you like that?”

 

Thor nodded, letting out a quiet little whine, the look in his eyes desperate. “Please...” he groaned, voice husky.

 

Loki gave him a sympathetic smile, gripping the edge of the tub to support himself as he sank his arm into the water to get a proper hold of Thor's cock. He began to pump his hand up and down along the thick girth of it, his pace quick enough to bring Thor swift relief. He felt the veins on Thor’s cock throb against his palm, but the light in the room was dim, the air misty from the hot steam, and all Loki could make out through the soapy water were the blurry movements of his hand.

 

Thor's chest rose and fell with his rapid breaths and he began to grunt as his release drew closer, gritting his teeth and squeezing the edges of the tub so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

“That's it,” Loki whispered, “let it all out.”

 

Thor gave frantic little nods, his eyes squeezing shut and his hips bucking into Loki's hand. The sight made Loki's stomach tighten with arousal and his mouth fell open as he watched Thor finally topple over the edge, his cock swelling and hardening in Loki's grip as it began to shoot forth thick spurts of seed.

 

“There you go,” Loki gasped, cupping the blunt head to feel the warm release shooting against his fingers before it dissolved into the water.  
 

 

Thor's cheeks glowed bright red and he watched Loki with a deeply satisfied look in his eyes, a big, happy grin plastered across his lips. He slumped against the edge of the tub, trying to catch his breath as Loki continued to run his fingers along his softening flesh.

 

“Thank you, Loki."

 

“My pleasure,” Loki cooed the way he always did when a customer expressed their satisfaction, and it was a pleasant surprise to discover that this time he truly meant it.  
 

 

The air in the room was stiflingly hot and humid with the steam from Thor's bath. Sweat prickled on Loki's brow and he was sure his rouge had melted in the heat. He tried to get up to his feet to open the tiny window and let in the cold winter air, but as soon as he rose, he felt his head spin.

 

The corset felt unbearably tight, keeping Loki from filling his lungs. He was left gasping for breath as his eyes grew dim and the heat in the room continued to make his head spin.

 

“Loki?” Thor called from the bath, his voice alarmed. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I- can’t… I can’t breathe.”

 

Loki drew in small mouthfuls of air, yanking on the rim of his corset in vain. He tried to lean against the vanity as his feet began to give under his weight and he was distantly aware of the water sloshing over the edges of the basin as Thor hurried out of the bath just before everything went dark.  
 

 

* * *

  
 

  
Loki eyes flickered open and his gaze landed on the faded flower patterns on the bedroom walls. There were calloused fingers stroking along his clammy brow, and when Loki turned his eyes to the left, he was greeted by Thor's worried face hovering above him.

 

“Are you alright?” Thor asked, sounding a little shaken.

 

He held Loki in his arms on the bed, one corner of the red satin sheets thrown over his thighs to cover his nudity.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You said you were unable to breathe and passed out soon after,” Thor explained, his fingers still stroking along Loki’s sweaty brow. “I got out of the bath just in time to catch you and prevent your fall.”

 

Loki was suddenly aware that the pressure around his ribs was gone, allowing him to draw proper breaths. He sat up and his head spun with the sudden movement, but Thor was there to catch him once more.

 

Loki glanced to his right where his corset lay on the bed, and he saw that the laces had been cut open in a hurry with the knife Loki kept in his boot.

 

“I’m sorry if I ruined your pretty garment, but I didn’t know what else to do,” Thor said.

 

The corset was indeed ruined and Miss Kitty wouldn’t be happy about it, but Loki gave Thor a small, grateful smile. “That’s quite alright. Thank you.”

 

“Do you want me to go and get someone?” Thor asked. He laid his hand on Loki's shoulder, concern still heavy in his voice.

 

“I'll be alright. Just- just let me catch my breath for a moment.”

 

Thor picked up the ruined corset, shaking his head. “Why do you wear such a thing if it keeps you from breathing?”

 

Loki's eyes flashed with sudden ire and he snatched the garment from Thor's hands, tossing it against the folding screen by the window. “What choice do I have? Or would I have caught your eye in plain trousers and suspenders?” he snapped, jaw clenched.

 

It surprised Loki when Thor gave him a shy smile, watching him from under his brows. “I dare say you would.” He reached out to trace his fingers along the bumps of Loki's spine through the sheer cotton camisole he still wore, the gesture so gentle that it made Loki shiver against his will. “Though I don't deny that you were a sight for sore eyes when I first laid them on you down at the bar,” he grinned.

 

Loki felt his anger ebb and disappear, and he was a little horrified to discover that Thor's continued sweet talk was making him blush.

 

The hand on his back began to quest lower, the calloused pads of Thor's fingers slipping between Loki's warm skin and the soft material of his undershirt. He brushed Loki's hair aside and leaned down to lay light kisses between his shoulder blades, his large hands rubbing up and down Loki's narrow flanks, soothing the pain that still lingered there.

 

“Will I have the pleasure of your company for a while longer?” Thor asked, brushing his fingers against the black velvet choker around Loki’s long neck.

 

The spell of dizziness was beginning to pass and Loki was more than eager to invite Thor into his bed. He answered Thor's inquiry by climbing into his lap and straddling his thighs, twining his long arms around Thor's shoulders to pull him into a kiss. He rarely allowed their usual patrons anywhere near his lips, their whiskey-fumed breaths enough to knock him senseless, but he was glad to make an exception for Thor, whose chapped lips were a little rough against Loki’s own soft mouth, but there was a spark of excitement low in his belly every time their tongues slid against each other.

 

Their kisses soon grew ravenous and Thor's impatient hands dove under Loki’s petticoat, his fingers pressing into the supple flesh of Loki’s inner thighs, still hidden under the sheer fabric of his knee-high knickers. Loki held his arms up to allow Thor to remove his camisole, and the newly revealed skin managed to make Thor's touches even bolder.

 

He would be a considerate but a rough lover, and who could blame him after months of solitude in the lonely wilderness.

 

Loki failed to hold back the small, eager grin that spread across his thin lips. He quite enjoyed a good, hard fuck, and it wasn't something his usual customers with their half-limp dicks were often able to give him.

 

“Get this off,” Thor grunted, yanking on the hem of Loki's green dress where it was gathered in their laps. “It’s hardly fair that I'm the only one who's sitting here in my birthday suit.”

 

“Oh, but I quite enjoy it,” Loki chuckled, his gaze falling on Thor’s cock where it lay half-hard between their bodies. An inner greed flared up in the pit his stomach at the sight and he felt his own prick twitch back to life. “On the other hand, I think I'll enjoy this even more,” he purred, reaching down to run his fingers along Thor's swelling shaft.

 

Thor let out a soft grunt, leaning back against the feather pillows, the springs of the old mattress wailing under his bulk. He crossed his hands behind his head and watched with lust-filled eyes as Loki got up and began to divest himself of his clothes, starting with the dress that shimmered like absinthe in the dim lamp light. Loki gave a sly smile, taking note of the way Thor's cock continued to fill and grow as he watched Loki undress, his eyes hungry and his lips curved up in a wolfish grin. By the time he was down to his frilly knickers, Thor's erection stood hard and leaking, pointing toward his well-defined stomach.

 

Loki unlaced his boots and rolled his stockings down to his ankles and set them gently aside. His own arousal was visible through his loose undergarments, painting a wet spot into the sheer fabric. Loki breathed out a quiet sigh as he reached between his thighs to palm himself through the soft cotton.

 

“Come here,” Thor beckoned from the bed, the deep rumble of his voice sending a shiver down Loki's spine.

 

Still in his knickers, he climbed into Thor's lap. “Will you not remove these?” Thor asked, tugging on the waist of the knee-high pants.

 

Loki arched his brow, giving Thor a devious little smirk. He took a seat in his lap, right above his hard prick, and Thor let out a surprised groan when he realized the crotch of Loki's knickers was open, allowing him to slide his cock against the warm cleft of his bare ass.

 

“I never was that familiar with women's undergarments,” Thor said, looking a little sheepish.

 

Loki gave a small understanding nod, able to guess what Thor was trying to tell him with his little confession. He took Thor's hands and set them on his hips for support as he reached behind himself to part his cheeks, inviting Thor to slide his cock along the cleft of his ass, the skin there growing wet with Thor's excitement.

 

“Mmm,” Loki moaned as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Thor's cock to rub the slick head against his opening. Thor seemed to take it as an invitation, and his grip on Loki's narrow hips tightened as he began to rut up with purpose, his movements bouncing them both on the soft mattress. “Thor...” Loki gasped, feeling the head of Thor's cock push against his rim, almost slipping past the tight resistance. “Wait! I-I'm going to need a little preparation if I'm going to take you inside me,” he panted, lifting himself up to keep Thor from simply shoving inside in his lust-addled state.

 

Thor stilled his hips as he came back to his senses. “Oh, of course.” He let go of Loki's hips, allowing him to climb out of the bed to fetch a bottle of oil from the vanity in the other room.

 

Loki sauntered back with a small vial in his hand, the two buttons at the back of his knickers now undone, allowing the garment to pool at his ankles. He stepped out of the frilly pants and reached down to palm his hard cock, and the sight of the slick, red glans peeking from his fist seemed to stoke Thor's lust.

 

He sat up in the bed and pulled Loki into his arms. “You truly are the most alluring thing I have seen,” Thor murmured, peppering the sensitive skin of Loki’s neck with hungry kisses, breathing in the rich scent of his perfume.

 

“Fool,” Loki said softly, but he let out a satisfied cry as Thor moved his kisses down to his milky white chest where his hands were already cupping Loki's pecs, squeezing a little to remind them both of the earlier illusion of cleavage.

 

“Did you enjoy the way my tits looked in my dress when you bought me that drink?”

 

“I did,” Thor said readily, brushing his thumbs against Loki's perky little nipples. “I wanted to taste them.”

 

The words went straight down to Loki's groin and his cock leaked out another clear drop of fluid. “What's stopping you?” he sighed, a hint of challenge in his voice, and his grin turned triumphant when Thor finally leaned in and closed his lips around Loki's left nipple, suckling gently while his fingers kneaded the skin around his mouth.

 

Loki sank his hands into Thor's damp hair to pull him closer, leaning into the slick caress of his mouth as Thor continued to suckle and kiss his stiff nipple.

 

“Enough, enough,” Loki gasped when the pleasure became too much for him to bear, the skin around his nipple raw from Thor's nibbling kisses.

 

Thor leaned back only to give Loki's other breast the same treatment, and by the time he laid Loki down on his back on the soft covers, Loki was already on the brink of spilling.

 

He shook his head as Thor turned his attention to Loki's cock. “No, don't,” Loki gasped. “I want to find my pleasure with you buried inside me.”

 

“Then you must turn over and allow me to prepare you,” Thor said, eyes dark with lust.

 

Loki did as he was told, handing Thor the vial of oil he'd fetched. He watched over his shoulder as Thor removed the glass stopper and poured a liberal amount of oil into his large palm. He spread his thighs and reached behind himself to part his cheeks, exposing himself completely to Thor’s hungry eyes.

 

“Oh, Loki...” Thor's cock gave a visible twitch as he took in the sight of Loki's pliant body, his eyes falling on the smooth pink of his hole.

 

He grabbed hold of Loki's left cheek and rubbed along the rim of his opening with oil-slick fingers, his touch eager, but much gentler than Loki was used to. It had been more than a fortnight since he'd welcomed anyone into his bed, and Loki was suddenly glad for the recent lack of customers as the thought of appearing all fucked out in front of Thor filled him with deep shame.

 

Loki scowled into the bedding, not knowing why he even cared. Thor was a customer just like the rest and they both knew how Loki made his living.

 

Thor began to push his finger in, the stretch of it burning a little even as Loki tried to force himself to relax. “You're taking me in so good,” Thor murmured, coaxing Loki open, adding in a second finger and working his way in slowly. “That's it. Relax for me.”

 

The initial burn began to disappear as Thor poured a little more oil directly into Loki’s cleft, and he was soon able to add a third finger, sliding them in an out of Loki’s warm passage. Loki enjoyed the thick fullness of Thor's fingers, his own arousal continuing to ooze drops of pre-spend into the bedding as he rocked slowly against the mattress, meeting the steady thrust of Thor's fingers as they continued to open him up.

 

Thor brushed Loki's long hair off his shoulders and leaned down to nuzzle at his neck, his breath warm against Loki's ear as he whispered, “Do you want my cock, little dove?”

 

“Yes,” Loki sighed, and there was no pretense in the eager way he parted his thighs to allow Thor to fit himself between them.

 

Thor pressed the slick head of his cock against Loki's lax hole, ready to slide in, but Loki stopped him at the last moment.

 

“Wait!”

 

Thor pulled back, unable to hold back the frustrated groan that rose from of his chest.

 

“Not like this,” Loki said, too accustomed to lying on his stomach with his ass up in the air as men rutted into him.

 

Thor was someone whose face he wanted to see.

 

He turned to lie on his back and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck to pull him close, parting his thighs as wide as they would go to fit Thor's large body between them. “Alright, I'm ready,” he smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Thor's lips.  
 

 

Thor slid in, giving a few experimental thrusts until he was fully sheathed in Loki’s tight passage.

 

"Do you need a moment?"

 

Loki shook his head. Thor was big, but he had prepared Loki so thoroughly that the mild burn that remained only sent his blood racing.

 

Thor kept his pace slow, rocking in and out with shallow little thrusts, and Loki began to notice he was holding himself back, the muscles in his shoulders and thick neck trembling with tension. His hips continued to jerk into Loki with short, measured strokes, almost as if he were afraid of using too much force.

 

Loki stopped Thor with a gentle hand on his cheek. “You don't have to hold back,” he said, wrapping his legs around Thor's lower back to pull him flush against his own body. “I'm not going to break.”

 

“Are you sure?” Thor asked, still hesitating despite his obvious need. “I'm not a small man, I don't wish to hurt you.”

 

“You won't,” Loki said, mouthing at his bristled jawline, “Go on, fuck me, Thor. _Fuck me_.”

 

Thor let out a low, almost primal snarl, snapping his hips forward and causing his cock to slide deep into Loki's body. Loki's eyes grew wide at the sudden sensation of fullness, a stuttering moan spilling from his lips.

 

"Like that?" Thor grunted, the weight of his body trapping Loki against the mattress as he rolled his hips in another powerful thrust.

 

  
"Yes... _Just like that._ "

 

Thor began to fuck him with the eagerness of a young buck, and all Loki could do was hold on to his shoulders as he rocked into him, the springs in the mattress squeaking under their combined bulk as the brass frame of the bed banged against the paper-thin wall that separated them from the couple in the next room.

 

Thor lay hungry, open-mouthed kisses along Loki’s neck and clavicles, and he seemed to be losing every shred of self-control now that Loki had given him permission to stop holding back. All the pent up need of the five long months in the gold fields poured out with each rough thrust of his hips.

 

Loki's own hard arousal was trapped between their bellies, drops of seed already dribbling out at the pleasurable friction from Thor's heated skin against the reddened shaft of his cock. “I'm going to come,” Loki gasped, reaching between their bodies to wrap his fingers around his cock; all he needed was one single stroke and he'd spill.

 

“Not yet,” Thor panted. He pulled out with a slick sound, but before Loki had time to protest, Thor grabbed him by his hips and turned him to lie on his side, settling his body flush against Loki’s back. He slid his arm under Loki's left thigh to lift it and hold it up in the air, the head of his cock poking against Loki's oil-slick perineum. Loki reached between their thighs and guided Thor back into his wet opening, welcoming the stretch and feeling of fullness as Thor continued to rut into him.

 

Thor may have been able to stave off his release, having spilled earlier in the bath, but there was nothing Loki could do to keep himself from toppling over the edge, his thighs already trembling with his impending climax.

 

“Thor... Thor.”

 

“I've got you,” Thor panted, his lips brushing against the nape of Loki's neck. He reached down to take Loki's cock into his hand, angling his hips as if he was searching for something. And then he found it, the spot Loki had only ever reached with his own fingers. None of his customers had ever been able to bring him this kind of pleasure, for Thor was the first one to care enough to make sure Loki, too, found his release.

 

Thor leaned over to claim Loki's mouth in a deep kiss, and his cock brushed against that special spot just as his hand squeezed around Loki's achingly hard prick. Loki let out a litany of colorful swears in their native tongue as he began to spill, his release spattering on the rumpled sheets and Thor's calloused fingers.

 

Thor slowed down to allow Loki a moment to catch his breath, his hand slowly milking his softening cock, squeezing out a few more drops of seed, but as soon as Loki was recovered, Thor began to chase his own pleasure once more. He kept rutting into Loki with complete abandon, the force of his thrusts enough to jolt Loki toward the edge of the bed had he not been wrapped in the cradle of Thor's arm.

 

“Do you- do you want me to pull out?” Thor panted, finally nearing his own climax.

 

Loki licked his lips, considering Thor’s words. He tried to prevent his customers from coming inside him since it was always such a chore to clean up and he didn't much enjoy the thought of some drunken stranger marking him in such an intimate way.

 

“Loki? I can't hold back for much longer,” Thor said, voice winded. Getting no answer, he began to pull out, but Loki stopped him, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers together.

 

“Do it,” he whispered. ”Spill inside me.”

 

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki's sweaty shoulder, biting down and sinking his teeth into the muscle. His entire body shuddered, and Loki felt Thor's cock swell and throb against his inner walls, followed by several long spurts of warm semen.

 

Thor pulled out and rolled over to lie on his back, leaving his arms spread out on the mattress in an open invitation, which Loki took, settling against Thor's side, his head cradled against his shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” Thor murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Loki's sweaty hairline. “You have no idea how much I needed that.”

 

“Oh, I think I have some notion,” Loki grinned, and his breath hitched a little as Thor's warm release began to leak out of his well-fucked hole, pooling on the sheets, which would probably be utterly ruined before morning.  
 

 

Thor spent the rest of the night in Loki's company and they fucked until their bodies were too sore and exhausted to stay upright. Loki had never been with anyone like Thor who was enthusiastic and seemed to know exactly what he wanted and wasn’t ashamed or afraid to ask for it. Loki was happy to grant Thor his wishes and when Thor had spilled for the final time, he knelt between Loki’s trembling thighs, cleaning him up in a way Loki didn’t think was even possible, managing to drive him over the edge one last time with his tongue and fingers. It had ceased to snow some time during the night and wolves sang their bone-chilling song in the mountains when Thor finally wrapped Loki in his arms and they fell asleep, utterly sated.  
 

 

Loki felt a pang of bitter disappointment when he awoke before dawn to find that he was alone in the bed, the empty, cold spot beside him a sore reminder of the chance nature of his meeting with Thor. He imagined Thor was probably already on his way to Dawson City, and Loki would have no choice but to remain in this rotten shit hole. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever have enough money to leave this miserable chapter of his life behind.

 

Loki got out of bed, his hair askew and body pleasantly sore, still bearing Thor’s mark in many places. He covered his nudity with his velvet dressing gown and walked to the window, pressing his palm against the frosted glass. The street in front of the saloon was empty, sunrise still hours away. As he turned around, something on the small bedside table caught his eye. There was a note leaning against the foot of the kerosene lamp. Loki turned the round knob on the lamp to increase the size of the flame to be able to read Thor's scribbling.  
 

_“Thank you for a truly memorable night. I will remain in Dawson City until spring. Perhaps our paths will cross again someday soon.”_

  
_-Thor Odinson_  


 

Loki crumbled the note in a fit of bitter anger. “How on earth am I supposed to get to Dawson-” His mouth fell open mid-sentence when his gaze landed on the piece of gold that had been hidden behind the note. Loki let out a gasp, his hand flying to his chest as he stared at the glittering nugget, afraid to even inhale in fear of this being nothing but a dream.

 

When he blinked and the piece of gold was still there, Loki finally picked it up and brought it in front of his eyes to inspect it, feeling its weight in the palm of his hand. The gold Thor had left for him was more than enough to buy Loki a ticket to Dawson City. Hell, it was probably enough to get him all the way back to Scandinavia if he only had some place to return to.

 

Loki let out a relieved little cry as tears of relief sprung into his eyes. He squeezed the piece of gold in his palm as he hurried into the dressing room and began to gather what little possession he had into his worn old bag, finally able to turn over a new leaf.  
 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor waits for Loki in Dawson City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and love to thorkizilla for looking this over :3 No historical accuracy is guaranteed!

Thor was startled awake by loud gunfire, followed by shouts and spooked neighs of a horse. He sat up in his bed, shielding his eyes from the sting of the early morning sunlight, his heart hammering against his rib cage from the sudden fright. There were more shouts and another gunshot, but Thor slumped back into the worn bedding, letting out a frustrated groan.

 

It was much too early for a gunfight anywhere but in Dawson City.

 

The ruckus eventually died down and Thor dozed off, his dreams restless and shallow. It was impossible to get a good night’s sleep in this lawless cesspool of a town.

 

The first weak beams of sunlight shone in through the dirty glass of the window, sweeping slowly across the room and growing steadily brighter, until they finally reached Thor’s face and forced him awake once more. He watched the dust motes that hung in the slants of sunlight, aware of every single lump in the mattress and the way the springs dug into the muscles of his lower back.

 

He smacked his lips to pry his dry tongue off from the roof of his mouth and threw aside the blanket, making his way to the chamber pot by the small dresser. Leaning one arm against the wall, he emptied his bladder, scratching at his stomach as he tried to shake off the last tendrils of sleep. He’d stayed up until the wee hours of the night writing letters and making a list of all the provisions he would have to haul with him when he returned to the gold fields. He stretched his arms until he heard a satisfying pop from his shoulders and did a quick job of emptying the chamber pot out the window. His head ached from lack of sleep and he rummaged through the dresser for a small tin of coffee beans, placing three of them in his mouth. The taste was bitter, but Thor chewed the beans for a bit of extra energy, hoping the caffeine would chase away the pain behind his eyes.

 

He walked back to the open window to take in the familiar sight of people swarming up and down the street like ants. There was no sign of the gunfight that had broken out earlier, and if there had been casualties, the bodies had already been dragged out of sight. Thor turned his eyes to the rolling hills on the other side of the Yukon River, covered in a green carpet of spruce trees. Spring was well on its way, already thawing the thick blankets of snow and ice that had shrouded the land for long months. Digging through the frozen ground made it hard for the prospectors to continue their search for riches, and while some men dug through the winter, lighting up fires to keep the ground from freezing, Thor could afford to rest on his laurels for a while. The change in the weather had made the river flood with meltwater in recent weeks, filling the already muddy streets of Dawson with more sludge and muck. There were still some ice floes floating about here and there, but already river boats were making their way up the stream, bringing in a fresh lot of gamblers, fortune hunters and gangsters.

 

Thor turned his gaze to the south where the river flowed away from Dawson, back to Whitehorse and beyond, back to where he’d come from. His claim had been unattended for far too long and Thor would soon have to worry about claim jumpers. He knew he was wasting precious time idling in the gambling joints and saloons, but part of him was reluctant to leave, and like a fool he continued to hope that Loki was making his way up that long trail across the untamed lands of the Yukon.

 

Thor couldn’t be sure Loki had even found the little gift he had left for him, and there was no knowing if Loki would choose to use it to travel to Dawson. For all he knew, Loki could be back in Seattle, or perhaps he'd traveled to the ever growing city of San Francisco; whatever his destination may be, Thor hoped Loki would be happy.

 

 

He walked to the dresser and took a look in the small mirror on the wall above it. His hair was getting unfashionably long and unruly, but Thor didn’t mind, combing it back and tying it behind his neck with a strip of leather. His beard, however, got itchy when it got to be too thick, and Thor decided a trip to the barber was needed. He pulled on his trousers and slipped the suspenders over his broad shoulders, followed by his jumper and overcoat. He’d left his boots by the stove when he’d gone to bed, but they were only half dry. Ignoring the discomfort, Thor grabbed his Stetson and headed out to run his errands.

 

The hotel he was staying at had been booked full when he’d arrived in town and Thor had been on his way to one of the bunkhouses down the street, but an unlucky the guest had suddenly and quite unexpectedly ‘checked out’, allowing Thor to rent one of the better rooms. Thor asked no questions, eager to have his own private room, choosing to ignore the ominous dark splatters on the polished floor by the window.

 

He came across Mrs. Crawford and her young boy in the hallway and tipped his hat to them in a polite greeting, his only response a haughty look from the woman and a shy grin from the child. The small restaurant downstairs was packed with hungry prospectors, miners and local business owners, but Thor decided to skip breakfast, not too keen to stand in line for a mug of stale coffee and a piece of burned bacon.

 

“Morning,” Thor said to Mr. Bronson, the owner, who stood in his usual spot behind the front desk, but the portly man didn’t even look up from his ledger, too absorbed in his notes and numbers.

 

 

Thor wrinkled his nose as he stepped outside, the stench of piss and shit assaulting his senses. It seemed to get worse with each passing day as the warm sunlight melted the frost and snow that had concealed the waste of Dawson’s 30,000 inhabitants. There was also a faint smell of smoke in the air from the ruins of the loan office that had burned down the previous day in an accidental fire. Such fires were not uncommon and already men were clearing away the smoldering remains of the office to build it anew.

 

Thor walked along the wooden boardwalks, but they were crowded as people wanted to avoid trudging in the mud, and it took him nearly a quarter of an hour to reach the barber shop at the other end of Front Street. He paid Mr. Jacobson, a fellow immigrant from Scandinavia a dollar for a trim and took a seat in the worn leather chair. They were able to have a small conversation in their native tongues despite being from neighboring countries, understanding each other well enough.

 

Thor had tried to learn some English on the long boat trip across the Atlantic to be able to take care of the most basic business, but he still struggled to hold a proper conversation. People often mistook him to be half-deaf because of his broken English and inability to understand most things said to him, or they assumed he was a little slow in the head, but Thor didn't mind, counting it a blessing since it helped him to keep a low profile. You didn’t want to draw too much attention to yourself in a city like Dawson, and you most certainly didn’t want to advertise the fact that you’d struck gold. There were crooks and swindlers at every corner, just waiting to take advantage of anyone foolish enough to brag about their riches.

 

Thor had struck the mother lode last winter and he knew there was more gold to be found from his claim at White Deer River. He’d lived a modest life even before his father’s passing, but the last few years had been rough on his family, and the thought of going from squalor to splendor still felt like a dream. He’d had no prior experience of prospecting, but Thor had worked hard on his claim, knowing his family’s final savings had been spent on this one last chance to change the course of their lives. He had started out by first building a sluice box and a roof over his head, spending the daylight hours digging the hard soil and panning for gold from the river, and his hard work had been rewarded after the first couple of months when he’d begun to find small yellow nuggets in his pan. Many chose to spend their earnings on whiskey and women, but Thor had sent his money home to his mother, enough for her to feed herself and little Balder, and to make some repairs to their home, which Thor hoped was now in better condition than it had been when he set out.

 

With his beard trimmed down to a comfortable length, Thor headed to the post office to mail the letter he’d written last night, his last words home until his next visit to a town with postal services. He missed his mother and Balder, and every letter he received from them was a small piece of home. Frigga sometimes sent him a tinful of her oat biscuits, and Thor spent the first few weeks thinking they were too precious to eat, until the temptation grew too strong and he finally stuck his hand in the cookie tin. He had treasured each letter from home in a strongbox up at his cabin and he liked to read them when he lay in bed on lonely nights, the midnight sun painting the world with soft hues of red and orange.

 

Once he’d finished his business at the post office, Thor made his way to the general store which was run by an old Irish fellow. Neither of them understood a word the other one said, but it had never kept Thor from doing his business since everyone understood the language of money. He needed to purchase some tools and a batch of nails, knowing his cabin would need repairs after the long winter. He planned to spend at least another year in Klondike and he wanted to expand his dwellings and maybe even build a proper outhouse, for there was nothing more unpleasant than having to heed nature’s call in the middle of the night in six feet of snow when the temperatures dropped down to freezing.

 

Thor realized he had everything he needed to return to his claim, his gear ready and waiting underneath his bed in his hotel room. He could leave today if he wanted to, but as he stepped out of the store and turned his eyes to the lone wagon rolling into town along the Klondike Highway, he decided to wait a few more days. Just a few more.

 

It wasn’t even ten in the morning, but the streets were bustling with people going to and fro, selling and buying and always building something new. The saloons didn’t come alive until nightfall, but a few women already stood by the doorway of the Garden of Gilded Delights and surveyed the streets from the second floor balcony. One of them, a petite brunette, smiled softly at Thor as he walked past her, and Thor returned her smile, deciding to have a drink before returning to his hotel room. He stepped into the saloon, but the girl was a little disappointed when Thor declined her offer for company, choosing to have his drink alone.

 

It was a proper dance hall with fancy wallpapers instead of walls made of cheap timber, red velvet drapes in the windows and soft rugs on the floor. There was even a small stage across the room, but the place was mostly empty this early in the morning and there wouldn't be a show until dark. The usual patrons were still in their bunks, sleeping off their hangovers, but there was a sharply dressed newcomer playing cards with one of the girls in a corner table, and a resident drunk, snoring at the bar. Thor took a seat at the other end of the counter to get some privacy, though his sheer size and the bulk of his muscles were often enough to let him have his drinks in peace.

 

He ordered a whiskey and downed it with a single pull, the smoky taste lingering on his tongue. Aware that he was being watched, he craned his neck to look at the group of girls up on the second floor landing, standing there in their shimmering corsets and petticoats. One of them had long, inky hair like Loki, and Thor felt his face grow hot as memories of the night he’d spent in Loki’s arms resurfaced, the smell of his perfume and the touch of his soft hands suddenly vivid in his mind.

 

The saloon doors swung open, and Thor glanced over his shoulder at the man standing in the halo of light spilling in from the doorway, already accosted by the girl whose advances Thor had evaded earlier. He ordered another whiskey, about to bring the tumbler to his lips when a hand on his shoulder made him freeze.

 

“Buy me a drink, prospector?”

 

The voice was lower than Thor remembered, but he recognized it immediately.

 

_Loki._

 

Thor spun around on his stool, his eyes wide as he drank in the sight of Loki standing in front of him. “You came,” he gasped, slipping into his native tongue, his hands already reaching out to pull Loki into an embrace, but he caught himself at the last moment, remembering they were in public.

 

Loki shuffled on his feet, his fingers fiddling with the frayed sleeves of his coat. “I saw you by the general store when our wagon was pulling into town and I followed you here as soon as I was able to climb out. Lucky for me you stand out in a crowd," he smiled.

 

Thor glanced around, aware that they were being watched, but he ignored the curious looks and took Loki’s hands in his own, giving them a small squeeze as he took in his changed appearance. He was a little shorter than Thor without his high-heeled shoes, and his face, now clean of rouge and paint, seemed more angular than before, but Thor found a new kind of beauty in Loki's natural looks. The greasy strands of dark hair that cascaded down his shoulders from beneath the old felt hat Loki had on his head framed his face like a frizzy curtain.

 

Loki drew his hands back and tucked his hair behind his ears. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from foot to foot. “You’re staring,” he huffed, visibly self-conscious without his rouge and silks.

 

“Sorry,” Thor grinned, but his gaze remained fixed on Loki’s face. “How was your journey? Which road did you take?”

 

“We came along the Dalton Trail, but the conditions were worse than anyone in my traveling company expected,” Loki said. “We lost two passengers and one of our horses along the way. The loss of the beast slowed us down and I feared you would be gone by the time I finally made it here. But here you are."

 

“Here I am,” Thor grinned. “So... Do you want me to show you around town? Or would you liked to get something to eat first?”

 

Loki shook his head. “I’m afraid I don’t have much of an appetite,” he said, and Thor was suddenly aware of the visible tremble in Loki’s shoulders. Beads of sweat prickled the bridge of his nose, pooling in the dip of his upper lip. The skin under his eyes was framed with dark circles and what Thor had thought to be simple exhaustion from the long journey appeared to be something more.

 

“Loki… are you ill?”

 

Loki waved his hand, shaking his head dismissively. “It’s just a little cold. The child and the mother in our company fell ill a few days ago, I must have caught what ailed them.”

 

Thor’s brows drew together in mild worry. He pressed his palm against Loki’s clammy brow and jumped up to his feet when he realized Loki was burning up with fever.

 

"That's more than a little cold..."

 

Loki scowled at him from under the rim of his hat, brushing Thor’s hand away from his brow. Not wanting to make a scene or appear too patronizing, Thor paid for his drinks and motioned for Loki to follow him out of the saloon.

 

“Come, I’ll take you to the Pioneer Hotel, I have a room there. You deserve to catch your breath after such a trying journey.”

 

“That - that would be lovely. Thank you,” Loki sighed, following Thor out of the saloon, clutching his deer skin bag against his chest.

 

Thor kept his steps slow, walking ahead of Loki to clear him a path on the boardwalk. He pointed out different buildings and people of importance, telling Loki what he knew about the town. Loki kept nodding, but Thor could tell he was running on fumes, most of his words falling on deaf ears. His face was as white as chalk and the tips of his boots kept knocking against the worn wood of the boardwalk as his steps grew heavy. Thor would have offered him a hand, but he had a feeling Loki wouldn’t accept it, but he stayed close enough to catch him if he stumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Bronson watched them through his round spectacles from the front desk as Thor guided Loki into the lobby. “May I inquire about the identity of your guest, Mr. Odinson?”

 

“This is my brother and he has just arrived to town,” Thor lied, not wanting to rouse suspicions.

 

“I see,” Mr. Bronson nodded. “And I trust you’ll be paying for your brother’s stay as well. As you know, this hotel does not run on charity.”

 

 

Loki was out of breath by the time Thor closed the door to his room behind them, still clutching his bag against his chest. Thor pried it from Loki’s trembling hands and pushed it under the bed along with his own gear.

 

“Here, let’s get you undressed,” he murmured, helping Loki out of his worn overcoat. Loki tried to protest, mutterings of _I’m quite alright_ and  _I can undress myself just fine_  leaving from his lips, but Thor ignored them, pressing a gentle hand on Loki’s chest to push him down on the brass framed bed. “Go on, lie down now.”

 

Loki gave up his struggling and curled into the bedding, breathing out a relieved sigh. He pressed his head into the worn feather pillow, his lids heavy. “I’m just- I’m just going to rest my eyes for a moment,” he breathed. Thor could guess Loki was used to sleeping with one eye open, but he was out cold in a matter of seconds.

 

Thor leaned over Loki’s sleeping form to unbutton his dark green vest, putting it aside for washing. He bent down to unlace his wet boots, wrinkling his nose at the smell that assaulted his nose as he pulled them off along with Loki’s damp socks, doing his best to hide his horror when he saw how cold Loki’s feet looked. He opened the window and set the boots and the soggy socks on the sill to air them out and dry them in the sunlight.

 

It probably was nothing more than a common cold and exhaustion from the long journey, but fearing Loki might have a case of trench foot, Thor decided to fetch the doctor. He brushed aside a black lock of hair from Loki’s face and pressed a chaste kiss to his brow before heading downstairs.

 

Doc Holloway was busy with three other patients, their ailments more serious than Loki’s cold, and Thor had to wait an hour before the doctor could join him at the hotel.

 

“Your brother is exhausted and no doubt a little malnourished, but he’ll recover once the fever runs its course,” the Doc said, putting away the stethoscope he’d used to listen to Loki’s lungs. Loki himself was still unconscious, the fever making him tremble and sweat in his sleep as it continued to climb higher.

 

“What about his feet?” Thor asked, still worried about the sight that had greeted him when he’d removed Loki’s boots.

 

“It’s not trench foot,” the Doc said, and Thor let out a relieved sigh. “But you have to make sure to keep his feet dry and warm. Get him a pair of new socks and boots if you can.” Thor nodded and went to get his wallet as the doctor began to pack his gear into a large leather bag. “Hot broth, plenty of liquids and a few days of proper rest should be enough, but you come and get me if your brother stays poorly.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor hardly left Loki’s bedside for the next two days, warming him with his own body and watching over his sleeping form. The first night was the worst, and Loki was barely conscious, the high fever making him mumble and shiver in his sleep. The doctor had left Thor a bottle of medicine and he mixed it into Loki's tea, hoping it would relieve the aches and pains that continued to ail Loki’s body.

 

He was several years older than Balder and he had often looked after his young brother when their parents worked at the fishery from dawn till dusk, and caring for Loki reminded him of the dark winter nights when he’d tucked Balder into bed, reading him stories about trolls and witches and heroes of faraway lands.

 

“When you’re well again, I would like to take you to my claim at White Deer River,” Thor spoke as he placed a cool wrap on Loki’s brow, not sure if Loki could hear him. “I’d teach you to find gold in the river and we’d spend our evenings by the fire in my cabin,” he whispered, brushing his thumb against Loki’s knuckles.

 

Loki's eyes remained closed, but Thor thought he caught a faint smile on his pale lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The fever finally broke during the early hours of the third day, and Loki’s sleep became deep and restful. Thor, too, felt relaxed enough to doze off in the armchair he’d dragged closer to the bed, and they both slept soundly as life went on outside of their hotel room.

 

Thor was coaxed awake from his dreams by a soft caress on his cheek. He blinked his eyes, taking in the sight of Loki’s face, bathed in the warm glow of the setting sun.

 

“You’re awake!"

 

“I feel much better,” Loki smiled, though his voice was a little raspy from disuse. He was dressed in his trousers and a threadbare undershirt, which Thor had left on, his suspenders hanging loosely by his lean thighs. “You must have taken such good care of me,” Loki smiled, and he surprised Thor by climbing into his lap, his slender arms coming to rest on Thor's shoulders. “Allow me to express my gratitude.”

 

Loki's lips were warm and chapped when he kissed Thor, the syrupy taste of the medicine still lingering on his breath. He was about to pull away, the touch of lips no more than a tease, but Thor sank his hand into Loki’s sleep-tangled hair and drew him in for a proper kiss, deep and hungry.

 

“I’m all filthy,” Loki murmured against Thor’s mouth, but Thor didn’t care. He’d been eager to feel Loki in his arms from the moment he’d slipped out of his bed more than two months ago, and he continued to ravage Loki’s mouth until they were forced to pull apart to catch their breaths.

 

“Sorry,” Thor laughed, taking in the somewhat bewildered look on Loki’s face. “I really missed you.”

 

Loki’s mouth curved up in a fond smile and he traced the curve of Thor’s full bottom lip with his thumb.

 

“I... missed you too,” he said quietly, the spots of color that rose to his cheeks visible even in the diminishing early evening light. “I don’t think I ever got a chance to thank you for the gold,” Loki continued, “I swear I will pay you back.”

 

“What? No, that won’t be necessary,” Thor said, shaking his head. “Loki, it was a gift.”

 

Loki leaned back from Thor’s arms, his eyes hardening in a way that made Thor wonder if he’d said something wrong. “I  _will_  pay you back, somehow,” Loki said. “I don’t need anyone’s pity or charity. I have done well without both for the last ten years.”

 

“Loki… I would never pity you.” Thor brushed his knuckles over the sharp line of Loki's cheekbone. “I only wished to share some of my good fortune with you.”

 

Loki regarded Thor with narrowed eyes, but the air of defensiveness slowly melted away and his expression softened and turned more amiable.

 

“Do you think I could have a bath?” Loki asked. “It’s been ages since I’ve washed myself and I  _know_  I must reek even worse than you did upon our first meeting.”

 

Thor wasn’t foolish enough to agree about the state of Loki's hygiene, but he gave a nod and left Loki to undress as he headed down into the lobby to tell Mr. Bronson that his  _brother_  wished to bathe. The man sent a young lad scurrying up the stairs to boil warm water for Loki's bath and Thor headed out to make a quick stop at the general store.

 

He purchased a new pair of leather boots, a size smaller than his own, some socks and undergarments and a pair of trousers, having noticed that the ones Loki had worn appeared to be a size or two too short, leaving his ankles exposed. Loki’s coat had been moth-eaten and ripped at the seams, but Thor had an extra felt coat at the cabin that he could give to Loki. Thor watched as the Irishman behind the counter marked his purchases in his ledger, but his gaze was drawn to the blocks of chocolate covered taffy on display under a glass dome. He decided to spend a few extra cents on the sweets, wanting to surprise and spoil Loki a little in honor of his recovery. The shopkeeper packed his purchases in a brown paper bag, giving Thor a little wink as he rolled the blocks of taffy in brown wrapping paper. Thor didn’t understand his words, but he could tell by the man’s teasing tone that he assumed Thor was buying the taffy for a potential sweetheart, and Thor supposed he wasn’t that far off from the truth.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki had already finished bathing when Thor returned to the hotel, but the air in the room still smelled of lavender. Loki stood by the dresser, dabbing his skin dry with a small towel, naked save for the sheer pair of familiar cotton knickers. “I’m afraid that these were the only kind I had left when I embarked on my journey,” Loki said, yanking on the waist of the frilly pants, looking slightly embarrassed.

 

The sight of Loki’s long legs veiled in the soft white fabric was as arousing as the first time Thor had been treated to this view. He crossed the room and came to stand behind Loki, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “I confess I'm quite fond of them,” Thor smiled, stroking his hands up and down Loki’s flanks, his skin warm from the bath.

 

He was distracted from the knickers when he noticed that Loki had taken a pair of scissors and cut off most of his long, black tresses. What remained of his hair was slicked back against his scalp, curling at the nape of his neck. 

 

“I wanted a fresh start,” Loki said, watching Thor through the mirror.

 

Thor reached up to touch the wet locks, marveling at the way they slipped through his fingers like silk. “It looks good.” He pressed his nose against Loki’s neck to inhale his scent, a mixture of bath oils and something brisk that reminded Thor of home.

 

“What’s this?” Loki asked, peeking into the paper bag Thor had set on the dresser.

 

“I got you a pair of new boots and some clothes from the general store,” Thor murmured, pressing small kisses along Loki’s damp neck, following the line of his spine down to his shoulder blades. He was starting to grow hard inside his trousers, and they both gasped when he thrust up against Loki’s backside. “There’s also a little treat between the socks and the undergarments.”

 

Loki let out a delighted cry when he discovered the chocolate taffy. He unwrapped the small package with greedy fingers and leaned down to inhale the rich scent of chocolate. “Oh, Thor… I haven’t had sweets since I was a boy!”

 

Loki sank his teeth into a block of taffy, and Thor felt a burst of warmth in his chest when he watched the sheer bliss on Loki’s face. “Do you like it?”

 

“Mmm, it’s divine,” Loki hummed. “Do you want a taste?” He turned around in Thor’s arms and claimed his mouth in a kiss, sliding their tongues together.

 

Thor moaned when the sweet taste of taffy and dark chocolate exploded on his taste buds, but as much as he enjoyed the sugary taste of the candy, he was eager to seek out Loki’s own taste. He deepened the kiss, his hands roaming along the smooth plains of Loki’s naked back.

 

Loki responded in kind, climbing into Thor’s arms, wrapping his long legs around Thor’s muscular waist. “I want you to have me,” Loki panted. “Please…”

 

“Are you well enough? I can- I can wait,” Thor offered, though he continued to suck on the long column of Loki's neck, already carrying him toward the bed.

 

“Well  _I_ most certainlycannot,” Loki laughed, rocking his hips against Thor’s crotch to make sure Thor felt the hard arousal trapped in his knickers.

 

The maid had changed the linens while Loki had bathed, taking away the last traces of sickness from the room, and Thor dropped Loki on the mattress, leaning back to remove his coat and boots. Loki spread his thighs while he waited for Thor to undress, painting a lewd picture as he lowered both of his hands to his crotch to spread the opening in the fabric of his knickers. Thor groaned at the sight of Loki’s milky white ass and the plump cock that peeked out between the open flaps of cotton, nestled in a patch of dark hair.

 

“Loki…” Thor sighed. He tossed his jumper and looped his arms out from his suspenders. It was difficult to undress with his erection pressing against the fly of his trousers, stretching the fabric taut, and Loki laughed softly at Thor’s plight. He wrapped his long fingers around his prick to stroke it slowly, pointing the rosy head teasingly in Thor’s direction.

 

“I can tell you’re going to be trouble...” Thor groaned, his cock so hard that he was tempted to just rip the buttons on his fly open, but he held himself back, knowing he couldn’t afford to damage a perfectly good pair of trousers in a fit of lust. Loki continued to tease him and Thor watched how his left hand reached lower to slip between the cleft of his ass to prod gently at his opening. Thor whined as the sight made his cock throb and when he finally managed undress, he joined Loki in the bed, grabbing his ankles with one hand to shove his feet up and expose his ass. “You minx,” he hissed, “I think you deserve a little punishment.”

 

Loki laughed as Thor lifted his hips up and landed a series of light slaps on Loki’s buttocks, but the laughter caught in his throat and turned to a chocked moan when Thor suddenly let go of his ankles and parted Loki’s cheeks to bury his face between them, his coarse beard tickling the soft skin of his ass.

 

They had only known each other for a brief moment in time, but they were as familiar with each other's bodies as old lovers.

 

_Perhaps I knew him in another life_ , Thor mused as Loki sank his fingers into Thor’s, greedy for the pleasure of his mouth.

 

“ _More_.”

 

And Thor gave him more, mouthing at Loki’s opening and licking inside, his beard wet with his own spittle. He continued to jab his tongue in and out of Loki's hole, savoring the quiet, soft moans that escaped from his lips as he rocked down, his fingers tangled in Thor's hair.

 

Thor could tell Loki was drawing closer to his release, but he was forced to pull back to catch his breath. “What? Why did you stop?” Loki lay before Thor with his damp hair curling against the white linen of the pillow, his mouth twisted in a sullen pout. Thor crawled over him, hovering above his lithe frame. He held up two thick fingers, pushing them into Loki’s mouth. “Get them as wet as you can.”

 

The disappointment on Loki’s face melted away as he realized he would soon receive something better than Thor’s tongue and he grabbed hold of Thor’s wrist with both hands, sucking his fingers in and out of his mouth as if he were pleasuring Thor’s cock, his eyes dark with lust. The open, almost shameless way Loki showed his desire stoked Thor’s own lust, and though he suspected part of it was something Loki had learned in his profession, he never once thought that Loki was pretending, for Thor  _knew_  what it was to pretend.

 

He'd bedded a young woman from his village back home, taking her virginity in an old boat shed in a pile of sailcloth, but Thor barely remembered it, having been drunk enough to black out soon after. There had been various dance hall girls who had brought him pleasure with their skilled hands whenever he’d come to town after spending months at his claim, but it was never more than a brief physical release that left Thor feeling hollow inside. He had never really dwelled on the reasons for his lifelong dissatisfaction, not until he met Loki.

 

Loki gave Thor's fingers one last suckle before releasing them with an audible pop, deeming them wet enough. Thor took hold of his thighs, pushing them apart and bending Loki’s body until his knees were nearly touching the mattress.

 

“Can you hold yourself open for me?”

 

Thor's request brought a wicked smile to Loki's thin lips. He took hold of his buttocks and spread them wide to allow Thor to work his spit-slick fingers into his hole, letting out sinful little moans as Thor prepared him, his fingers scissoring inside Loki’s soft passage while his left hand stroked his cock in time with the pumping of his fingers.

 

Loki’s pleasure became more and more audible, and he began to slide his own fingers around the rim of his opening, slipping them briefly inside along with Thor’s much thicker digits. The sight of their fingers sliding in and out of Loki's passage had Thor close to spilling. He withdrew his fingers and lowered Loki down on the bed, making himself room between his thighs.

 

"I must have you", Thor panted, tugging on the frilly flounce around Loki's knees. “Could you keep these on while I fuck you?” he asked, almost shyly.

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Pervert,” he said softly even as he parted the opening in his knickers as far as it would go.

 

The skin around Loki’s hole was pink from the scratch of Thor’s beard and slick with spit, but as Thor wrapped his hand around his own cock he was suddenly doubtful this would work without some oil to ease the way.

 

Loki seemed to notice Thor’s hesitation. “Thor? Is something wrong?”

 

Thor reached down and pressed his thumb against Loki’s hole, testing the resistance of the muscle. He looked down to where his own hard prick lay heavily against his palm and shook his head. “This isn’t going to work without oil, Loki.”

 

“What?” Loki sat up and leaned against his elbows. “But… but I want you to fuck me,” he whined, sounding almost like a petulant child. “Please.” He reached between them to guide Thor’s cock to his hole, but Thor leaned back and shook his head ruefully.

 

“I don’t wish to hurt you.”

 

Loki slumped back against the pillows and beat his fist against the mattress. “Damn it,” he huffed. “Damn it all.”

 

Thor stroked his hand up and down his cock and he knew he was still only moments away from release. The need to spill gave him a sudden idea. “Part your thighs for me, Loki,” Thor grinned, rubbing his thumb against the slick crown of his cock.

 

Loki seemed to guess what Thor had in mind. His mouth split into a pleased grin and he grabbed hold of his cheeks to spread them wide once more, exposing himself for Thor. “Yes,” Loki nodded, watching as Thor began to jerk himself, his pace quick as he chased his orgasm. “Yes, that’s it.”

 

Thor could feel his sack begin to tighten as his release drew closer. “Get ready, Loki,” he panted, doing his best to aim his cock at Loki’s hole, the first thick burst of seed already spilling from the slit as it flared open to release the rest.

 

Loki let out a low, satisfied moan when he felt Thor paint his opening with his seed and he used his fingers to work some of it into his hole.

 

Thor wrung out every last drop and continued to stroke his cock slowly to keep it from going soft. He reached down to gather his copious release from where it had landed between Loki’s buttocks, eyeing the puddle of slick on his palm and fingers. There was most likely enough of it for a painless penetration, but he thought they might as well play it safe.

 

“Are you close, Loki?” he asked, letting go of his own cock to reach between Loki’s thighs. Loki gave a nod and his eyes slipped closed as Thor wrapped his hand around his stiff prick and began to stroke. “Go on, don’t hold back.”

 

It only took a dozen or so strokes to make Loki release his load. His hands squeezed around the embroidered hem of the sheet and his hips thrust up as Thor continued to milk his cock, catching the white drops in his hand and adding to the slickness already there.

 

“Good,” he murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to Loki’s knee. He reached down to coat his cock with their combined release and made sure to get Loki equally slick.

 

Loki was still trying to catch his breath when Thor guided his cock to his entrance, and he gave Thor a wide-eyed, almost impressed look. “Don’t you need some time to recover?”

 

Thor shook his head, grinning smugly. “You keep me hard and wanting, Loki,” he declared.

 

Loki rolled his eyes, but the look on his face was ravenous. He sat up and pressed his hands against Thor’s chest, forcing Thor to lie down on his back before climbing into his lap. He reached behind his back to wrap his fingers around the thick girth of Thor’s cock, guiding it to his hole as Thor held him open, his large hands splayed across Loki’s cheeks and rumpling the cotton of his knickers.

 

Loki's body gave no resistance as he finally sank down on Thor’s cock, slick from their combined release. “Look at you,” Thor sighed, stroking his hands up and down his supple thighs, feeling himself grow even harder in the warm tightness that enveloped him, “enjoying my cock.”

 

Loki’s mouth hung open in a soundless moan and his eyes closed in pleasure as he adjusted to the feel of Thor’s prick inside him, spearing him open. He leaned back and placed his hands on Thor’s knees for support and Thor watched the fluid motion of his narrow hips as he began to slowly ride him, grinding down against his pelvis like a lusty little huldra.

 

Thor lay back and let Loki take his pleasure, but he wished to give his idle hands a worthy task and he reached up to play with Loki’s nipples, teasing them with his thumbs until they turned into hard nubs. Loki was lost in his own pleasure, his eyes closed and body swaying in Thor’s lap as his hips continued to undulate, the lean muscles in his stomach rippling with the movement.

 

Thor dropped his gaze down from Loki’s face to watch as his cock continued to fill and grow each time he sank down on Thor’s length, the quiet sighs spilling from his lips sending Thor’s blood racing. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Loki's long shaft, letting it slide in his grip in time with his thrusts. Loki took his time, rolling his hips in a steady pace, and when he was suddenly close to spilling, he brushed Thor’s hand away, shaking his head.

 

“Not yet,” he sighed, and he made Thor wrap his fingers around the brass bars in the headboard and hold them there as he continued to ride his cock, staving off his orgasm whenever his prick stiffened and a bead of white appeared in the slit of his crown.

 

Thor wanted Loki to enjoy himself, but his own need to spill was getting harder to ignore. He was beginning to think Loki might be insatiable, but after nearly twenty minutes of tortuously slow fucking, Loki had finally had his fill, and Thor was almost a little startled when his thin lips curved up in a hungry smile. He snapped his hips forward without a warning, lifting up from Thor’s cock and allowing it to slide almost all the way out to feel his rim stretch around the fat crown before sinking back down.

  

Thor tightened his grip on the headboard and let out a low, rumbling groan as Loki began to ride him, the lewd slap of their skin loud in his ears. There was a brief moment where he wondered if the other guests at the hotel could hear the rhythmic wail of the springs in the mattress. What would they think of Thor doing such things with someone they thought to be his brother? Coils of pleasure continued to unravel low in his belly, and Thor discovered he didn’t much care what anyone thought. He let go of the headboard and took hold of Loki’s hips to help him to slide up and down on his cock, hissing as Loki pressed his sharpnails into the meat of his broad shoulders.

 

Loki may have been eager, but he was still on the mend and he eventually tired out. His arms began to tremble and he collapsed against Thor’s chest, panting and flushed all over, drops of sweat rolling down his temples and the bridge of his long nose. Thor cradled him in his arms and kissed the crown of his dark head. He dug his heels into the mattress and began to thrust up into Loki’s pliant body.

 

"My turn now," he whispered.

 

Loki’s cock was hard between their bellies, but he could do nothing but hold on to Thor’s shoulders as Thor pounded into him, his hips rocking up with almost punishing speed, his heavy sack slapping against the skin of Loki's buttocks. Thor felt Loki tighten around him as his cock began to brush against that special spot, milking out a continuous flow of pre-spend from Loki’s cock, the sharp cut of Thor’s abdomen slick with it. He reached between Loki’s cheeks, wanting to feel where their bodies were connected, and he traced the tips of his fingers around the soft ring of muscle, feeling it stretch to its limit over and over again to accommodate his thick cock.

 

Loki whined, trying to rub his own prick against Thor’s abs. "Please, Thor. Please, I need..." Thor freed his right hand to slide it between them, grabbing hold of Loki’s erection, and he felt it pulse in his grip almost immediately, spilling out everything Loki had left to give.

 

Loki’s cries of pleasure grew louder with his climax and Thor was quick to capture his mouth in a kiss to keep the noises from reaching the hallway or the neighboring rooms. Close to the edge now, his own thrusts were becoming more erratic and Thor broke their kiss and threw his head back, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist as he drove into him one last time, coating his inner walls with a fresh batch of seed.

 

Loki lay sprawled in Thor’s arms, his cheek resting against his shoulder, muscles still twitching with the aftershocks of his pleasure. Thor brought his hand up to stroke his fingers through Loki’s damp hair, now disheveled and curling endearingly around his flushed face.

 

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Loki whispered.

 

Thor gave a breathless laugh. “I should hope not. They are under the impression that we are brothers.”

 

“Oh dear, what a scandal,” Loki grinned, sounding almost pleased.

 

The air in the room was thick with the smell of sex and musk, but to Thor it was the most pleasant smell in the world after weeks of nothing but Dawson’s filth in his nostrils. Loki continued to doze in his arms, his relaxed breaths warming the skin around Thor’s collar bones. He let out a quiet whine when Thor’s soft cock slipped out of him, but it wasn’t enough to wake him, and Thor cradled Loki in his arm, letting his own eyes fall closed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was late night when Thor awoke to the soft rustle of paper. He was alone in the bed, but Loki wasn’t far away, standing by the dresser and sneaking a piece of taffy into his mouth. He moved over to the window to observe Dawson's nightlife, the sight of his naked body almost enough to stir Thor’s lust once more.

 

Dawson rarely slept, but the city came alive at night as people crawled out of their tents and hovels to make merry in the many saloons. Familiar piano tunes drifted out from the dance hall across the street, but Thor was almost oblivious to the world outside of their hotel room. He rolled over to lie on his back and folded his arms behind his head, his eyes drinking in the sight of Loki’s pale form in the dim light of the kerosene lamp.

 

He felt relaxed and utterly sated, and there was a pleasant new warmth tingling in his chest.

 

Loki seemed to sense his stare, and he glanced over his shoulder at Thor, a soft smile splayed across his lips. He turned his eyes back to the window, shaking his head. “I’ve just seen a man go to sleep in a pile of horse manure,” he said in disbelief.

 

“Welcome to Dawson City,” Thor chuckled, scratching at his naked chest.

 

“I can’t believe I’m finally here,” Loki said, a hint of wonder in his voice, but it seemed to diminish as he continued to watch the street below. “I spent the last two years dreaming of coming here…”

 

Thor sat up in the bed and leaned against his elbow. “And now that you’re here?”

 

“Now that I’m here…” Loki sighed, “I see this place is no different from all the other boomtowns, only bigger and dirtier.”

 

“You regret coming, then?” Thor asked, suddenly afraid that his budding new feelings for Loki were one-sided.

 

Loki shook his head. “No, I don’t regret it.” He crossed the room and joined Thor in the bed, burrowing against his naked flank. “But I don’t wish to remain here. I’ve seen enough slobbering drunks and gunslingers to last me a lifetime. I want a fresh start.”

 

Thor rolled over to his side so they were facing each other. He traced the pointed line of Loki's chin with his thumb, his eyes hopeful.

 

“You could have it with me,” he said softly. “I could take you to my claim at White Deer River, make a prospector out of you.” Loki’s eyes widened and he seemed surprised by the trust Thor had just displayed. The location of one’s gold claim was usually one of the closest guarded secrets in these parts, especially if it was known to be a bonanza like Thor’s. “We could afford to go anywhere we want with the gold I’ve already discovered, and I know more of it lies hidden in the river that runs through my claim. You could start over, with me.”

 

Thor’s words seemed to light an inner fire in Loki’s green eyes, but Thor could tell he was getting a little overwhelmed, already pulling away from Thor, and he was quick to add, “It’s your decision, Loki.”

 

Loki licked his lips, and Thor watched the way his hand kept opening and closing where it was pressed against Thor’s bicep.

 

“Do you really wish for me to be part of your life? Even after everything I’ve had to do in order to earn a living?” Loki finally asked. “You don’t think I’m… ruined?”

 

Thor shook his head, clasping his hand against the back of Loki’s neck. “Never be ashamed of what you’ve done to survive, Loki,” he said, his voice as serious as his face. “You had no choice, and even if you did, I wouldn’t hold it against you, nor would I judge you.”

 

“And you like me as you see me now?” Loki asked, his eyes suddenly hard, as if he expected Thor to say no. “I have no pretty bodice hidden in my bag.”

 

Thor cupped Loki’s cheek in his large hand, tracing the thin line of his lips, his angular jaw. “I like you as you are,” he nodded, eyes sincere, “I’ll like anything you choose to be, Loki. It won’t change the way I feel about you.”

 

Loki’s lips quirked up in a small smile and he arched one dark brow. “And tell me, Thor, how  _do_  you feel about me?”

 

Thor gave a wolfish grin and threw his thigh over Loki’s lower back to pull him closer. “I’m afraid words have never been my strong suit. I’m a man of action,” he declared, rolling Loki down to his back and climbing over him to smother him with wet kisses.

 

 


End file.
